What hurts the most
by DarkFeeling
Summary: Eifersucht zerfrisst den Menschen. Und in Zeiten wie diesen, im Kampf gegen das Böse, ist das, was man am meisten braucht, Kraft und viel Mut. Aber wenn die Liebe dabei zu kurz kommt, wird man diese Kraft und den Mut nicht aufbringen können. JPSB, JPLE
1. The last time

_**Vorwort: **_Das hier ist meine erste längere Story, die sich um die Rumtreiber dreht. Ich habe mir viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, was James, Sirius, Remus, Lily und auch Peter damals in der Zeit durchgemacht hatten, als Voldemort am Vormarsch war. Die Fanfic dreht sich aber auch darum, was ‚falsche' Gefühle alles in einem Menschen hervorrufen kann.

_**Inhaltsangabe:**_ Eifersucht zerfrisst den Menschen. Und in Zeiten wie diesen, im Kampf gegen das Böse, ist das, was man am meisten braucht, Kraft und viel Mut. Aber wenn die Liebe dabei zu kurz kommt, wird man diese Kraft und den Mut nicht aufbringen können.

_**Disclaimer: **_Die Charaktere gehören alle der lieben Joanne K. Rowling, ich borge sie mir nur für diese Fanfic aus -

Ich wünsch euch noch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass die Story euch gefällt. Kommentare sind natürlich auch sehr erwünscht xP

Glg

Eure Pads

_**The last time **_

Es war bereits dunkel geworden. Doch sie hatten die Vorhänge des Fensters nicht zugezogen.

Sirius liebte den Anblick der Sterne, wenn er spät abends noch im Bett saß und hinaus auf die Landschaft blickte.

Außerdem würde er das nun wohl das letzte Mal bewundern können.

„Seltsames Gefühl, was?", erklang die Stimme seines besten Freundes direkt neben seinem Ohr.

Er hatte seine Arme um Sirius geschlungen, drückte ihn fest an sich. Zusammen saßen sie auf James' Bett und beobachteten den Sternenhimmel.

Sirius lehnte sich leicht an ihn. Genoss ihre ruhige Zweisamkeit. Wusste er doch, dass es das in der Art nicht mehr so oft geben würde.

„Ja... Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass alles hier so schnell vergehen würde", erwiderte Sirius. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ich werde Hogwarts vermissen", murmelte James leise.

Daraufhin nickte Sirius nur leicht. Er hatte schon Recht. In der letzten Zeit war Hogwarts wie ein Zuhause für sie geworden.

Sie waren hier groß geworden. Aufgewachsen.

„Jetzt wird alles anders werden... Ich meine, du heiratest", sagte Sirius. Seine Stimme klang belegt.

Vor ein paar Stunden noch waren sie in der Großen Halle gewesen. James hatte dort Lily vor allen Leuten einen Heiratsantrag gemacht.

Sie hatte ihn – wie hätte es auch anders sein können – freudestrahlend angenommen. Es war nicht so, dass Sirius sich nicht für seinen Freund freuen würde.

Er war sogar verdammt froh darüber, ihn glücklich zu sehen. Nachdem er ihr solange nachgelaufen war.

Trotzdem konnte er die Eifersucht einfach nicht zurückhalten.

„Wir werden das hinkriegen. Schließlich sind wir doch die Rumtreiber, nicht wahr? Und da kann kein Dunkler Lord irgendwas daran ändern...", hauchte James Sirius ins Ohr.

Dieser konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

In einem hatte James schon Recht. Sie würden immer beste Freunde bleiben, egal, was passieren würde.

Nichts und niemand würde sie jemals trennen können. Nicht Voldemort, nicht Lily und auch sonst nichts.

Mit diesem Gedanken schloss Sirius langsam die Augen. Prägte sich zuvor aber die wunderschönen Sterne noch einmal genau ein.

Er genoss einfach nur noch die Nähe zu einem Menschen, den er liebte.

„Freunde?", fragte Sirius leise.

„Für immer und ewig", antwortete James im Flüsterton.

**xXxXx**

Es hätte so schön sein können.

Doch was tun, wenn die Wirklichkeit einen überrennt?

Wenn alles Gute schwindet und nur noch die dunklen Gedanken übrig bleiben?

Kämpfen bis zum Schluss? Oder doch lieber weglaufen? Mutig sein? Oder schwach, wie der Rest der Welt?

Nun, sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen, sich dem Bösen zu stellen.

Vielleicht wäre es anders gekommen, wenn sie davon gelaufen wären. Wenn sie nicht gekämpft hätten.

Aber Geschehenes kann man nun mal nicht ändern. So sehr man im Nachhinein seine Taten auch bereuen mag...


	2. Fields of Innocence

**Vorwort:** Naja, mir gefällt das Kapitel nicht wirklich besonders. Aber ich brauchte einfach mal einen etwas "harmloseren" Anfang. Die Chaps mit den besseren Inhalten folgen jetzt dann. XD – nya, ich hoffe natürlich, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt... viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Und vergesst nicht viele kleine Reviews zu schreiben -

Achja, die Kapitel sind ab jetzt immer nach einem Lied benannt. Der kursive Text unten ist von Evanescence – Fields of Innocence (wie ihr euch evtl. schon denken konntet XD)

Glg

Dark

_**1. Fields of Innocence **_

_"__Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all__"_

Der Raum lag in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Kein einziges Licht schien herein. Kein Mond, keine Sterne. Nichts.

Sirius hielt für einen kurzen Moment den Atem an. Wollte einfach nur noch Stille hören, _nichts_ hören. Danach nahm er einen Zug von seiner Zigarette.Angefangen zu rauchen hatte er ein paar Monate nachdem er die Schule verlassen hatte. Sinnlos. Aber er tat es trotzdem. Die grauen Rauchwolken waren im Dunklen gerade noch zu erkennen.

Eigentlich sollte er jetzt nicht hier sein. Sollte ganz wo anders sein.Aber er wollte niemanden sehen. Wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben, alleine sein. Und nachdenken.

Wie er es immer tat. Jeden Tag, wenn sie im Orden diskutierten, und er sich wieder einmal zurückgezogen hatte. Jede Nacht, wenn er in seiner einsamen Wohnung lag. Die Lichtspiele an der Wand beobachtete.

Es war nicht gut.

Irgendwie schien im Moment alles falsch zu laufen. Wohin sollte dieser endlose Krieg nur führen?

Niemand glaubte ihnen. Niemand wollte glauben, dass Voldemort nicht so harmlos war, wie er sich ihnen zeigte. Es war doch alles komplett sinnlos. Verloren. Eine verlorene Schlacht.So viele Opfer mussten sie schon einbringen. Viel zu viele. Es ging nicht mehr.

Langsam hob er seine Hand. Sie zitterte. Wie immer, wenn er zu lange in Gedanken war. Wenn er über sein Leben nachdachte.

Er ballte die Hand zu einer Faust. Musste sich beherrschen, um sie nicht einfach gegen die Wand zu schlagen.  
"Sirius?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Er drehte sich so abrupt herum, dass er fast umgeflogen wäre von dem ganzen Schwung. Die Person, die gesprochen hatte, konnte er zwar nicht sehen, jedoch hatte er sofort an der Stimme erkannt, wer es war.

"Was?", fragte er etwas heiser. Er benutzte seine Stimme nicht besonders oft in letzter Zeit.

"Kannst du mir nicht wenigstens sagen, wenn du nicht zur Versammlung kommst?", fragte James und trat einen Schritt näher an Sirius heran. Dieser jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wollte keine Gesellschaft. Schon gar nicht von ihm.So drehte er sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Starrte wortlos hinaus in die endlose Dunkelheit. Vielleicht würde James ja verschwinden, wenn er sich ihm gegenüber abweisend zeigen würde.

Aber nein, so war James nicht.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich Arme um seine Taille schlangen und sich der Körper seines besten Freundes schon fast an ihn presste. Trotzdem blieb er regungslos stehen.

"Ich hab' mir Sorgen gemacht." James' Lippen waren direkt neben seinem Ohr. Er erschauderte. Lehnte sich doch etwas in die Umarmung. Er genoss die Nähe zu ihm. Noch immer. Daran hatte sich nie etwas geändert.

"Sorry!", meinte er nur leise. Schloss die Augen.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte James und er klang besorgt. Sirius winkte jedoch nur ab und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Nichts. Es ist alles bestens, wirklich."

"Und wieso sollte ich dir das glauben? Ich kenne dich Sirius. Besser, als du denkst. Ich weiß, was du fühlst und ich weiß, wann es dir gut geht und wann nicht!" In James' Stimme lag ein gewisser Nachdruck. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

"Wenn du mich so gut kennst, müsstest du eigentlich wissen, was los ist...", erwiderte er trocken. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine ewiglange Diskussion mit James. Das hatte noch nie zu etwas geführt. Und er war sich sicher, dass es das heute auch nicht tun würde.

"Ich weiß nur, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Und ich will wissen, was dich so beschäftigt. Ich kann deine depressiven Phasen echt nicht mehr mit ansehen!"

"Denk mal scharf nach, James!", keifte Sirius und riss sich aus der Umarmung. Er starrte ihm direkt ins Gesicht, auch wenn er ihn nicht wirklich sehen konnte.Sein bester Freund zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.  
Sirius seufzte.

"Du denkst, wir werden gewinnen nicht wahr?", fragte er schließlich in einem ruhigeren Ton.

"Natürlich denke ich das, du etwa nicht?"

"Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch glauben soll. Du musst zugeben, dass es nicht besonders gut für uns aussieht. Es gibt keinen, der ihn aufhalten könnte. Und er wird immer stärker...", erwiderte Sirius. Seine Stimme zitterte.

"Wir können es schaffen, Sirius. Du musst nur an dich und uns glauben!"

James war immer schon ein Optimist gewesen. Sirius war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er wusste, worum es hier ging. Schließlich hatte er als Junge immer alles gehabt. Liebe, eine Familie und Geborgenheit.Er kannte keine Sorgen. Und darum hatte Sirius ihn immer beneidet.

Aber jetzt... Sie standen einem der größten Kriege der Weltgeschichte bevor. Sogar die Muggel merkten langsam, dass sich etwas zusammenbraute.

"Du verstehst es nicht." Sirius wandte sich von ihm ab. Wollte im Moment wirklich nicht reden.

"Dann erklär' es mir doch einfach." Erneut seufzte Sirius auf. Drehte sich wieder zu ihm.

"Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass ich das durchstehen werde. Es geht einfach nicht mehr. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Ich hab gedacht, ich könnte das alles endlich hinter mir lassen. Aber nein, jetzt kommt schon wieder so einer daher und will mir sagen, was ich zu tun habe. Ich... Ich will einfach nicht mehr!", er hatte es sogar geschafft, seine Stimme weitestgehend ruhig zu halten.

James griff nach Sirius' Hand und drückte sie sanft.

"Du darfst nur nicht aufgeben."

"Und wie soll ich das machen? Es erscheint einfach alles so sinnlos...!" Er war verzweifelt.

"Solange es immer noch Dinge gibt, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt, Sirius, darfst du gar nicht aufgeben. Wir brauchen dich doch. _Ich_ brauche dich!", seine Stimme klang so beruhigend. Dafür bewunderte er ihn wirklich. Wie er immer so ruhig und gefasst bleiben konnte.

"Und wofür lohnt sich das alles noch?", er senkte seinen Blick.

"Wofür? Für alle Menschen, die du liebst. Wir kämpfen für eine Zukunft, die lebenswert ist. Das hast du doch nicht vergessen, oder?!"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, natürlich hatte er es nicht vergessen. Es war schließlich das Einzige, was ihn noch etwas aufrechterhielt.

"Ach Sirius..."

Schon wieder nahm er ihn in den Arm. Dieses Mal schloss aber auch Sirius die Arme um den Jüngeren. Er schaffte es immer wieder, ihn zum Kämpfen zu ermutigen. Aber manchmal war aufgeben doch verlockender. Manchmal.

Die Zigarette ließ er achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

"Jamie?" Dieser richtete die Augen auf ihn.

"Versprichst du mir jetzt etwas?" Er nickte.

"Alles!"

"Bitte geh' nicht weg. Lass mich nicht allein... Und pass' auf dich auf!", flüsterte Sirius leise. Er starrte direkt in die haselnussbrauen Augen seines Gegenübers. James lächelte.

"Ich liebe dich doch, Sirius. Wie könnte ich dich da jemals alleine lassen?!"

Sirius grinste zufrieden.

So war es. So war es immer schon gewesen. Sie waren die besten Freunde, und niemand konnte irgendetwas dagegen ausrichte. Und das war auch gut so.  
Sie waren ein perfektes Team.

Langsam löste er sich aus der Umarmung. Die Augen immer noch auf James gerichtet.

"Schön, hätten wir das auch geklärt! Also, wollen wir jetzt noch in den Orden?"

Plötzlich war seine gute Laune wieder da. Aber es war jedes Mal so. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen nahm James Sirius erneut bei der Hand und disapparierte mit ihm aus der dunklen Wohnung.

Beim Hauptquartier angekommen, gingen die beiden den langen Gang zur Tür des Versammlungsraumes entlang. Von dort konnten sie schon erhitzte Stimmen hören.

Vermutlich waren Molly Weasley ihre Vorgänge wieder einmal zu brutal. Sie war einfach zu zart besaitet, als dass sie in diesen Orden passen würde. So zimperlich war ja noch nicht einmal Lily. Und das wollte was heißen.

Als die beiden den Raum betraten verstummten jedoch die Stimmen und alle Blicke richteten sich auf die beiden. Sirius bekam ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend.Sein Blick fiel auf Marlene, deren Augen traurig auf James geheftet waren. Peter starrte sie beide an und senkte das Gesicht, als Sirius seinen Blick auffing. Unsicher blickte er zu James hinüber. Der sah jedoch genauso ratlos aus, wie er selbst.

"Ist jemand gestorben, oder warum schaut ihr alle so dämlich?!" Die darauf folgenden Reaktionen ließen Sirius darauf schließen, dass er genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

"Wer ist es?", fragte dieses Mal James.

Eine lange Zeit sagte erst einmal niemand etwas.

Remus war der erste der aufstand und auf die beiden zuschritt. Direkt vor James und Sirius blieb er dann stehen. Er schien zu überlegen, was er ihnen sagen sollte, oder wie er es ihnen sagen sollte. Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Sie machten doch sonst nicht so ein Drama daraus, wenn jemand gestorben war. Die meisten Leute hatten sie ja nicht einmal gekannt.

"Remus?", fragte James und Sirius merkte, dass seine Stimme zitterte. Anscheinend hatte er schon so eine Ahnung.

"Es tut mir Leid, James. Wir konnten nichts mehr machen. Als wir ankamen, war es bereits zu spät. Sie sind tot!"

Remus senkte den Blick, offenbar nicht wissend, wohin er schauen sollte, starrte er den Fußboden an.

James ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten. Er schüttelte immer wieder seinen Kopf. Auf seinen Lippen formte er immer wieder dasselbe Wort, jedoch drang kein Laut über seinen Mund. Danach drehte er sich abrupt um und stürmte aus dem Raum; die Tür knallte laut zu. Lily erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und lief ihm mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck nach.

"Remus? Was ... äh, wer ist es denn, der tot ist?"

Sirius sah zu seinem langjährigen Freund hinüber. In seinem Blick lag etwas Beunruhigtes. Remus sah ihn lange und eindringlich an. Danach legte er ihm sachte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"James' Eltern, Sirius."

Augenblicklich schien sich sein Magen zu verkrampfen. Nur noch ein Wort spukte in seinen Gedanken umher.

_Nein._


End file.
